Queen Leene
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: " | is a character in . Queen of Guardia during the Middle Ages, she is a distant ancestor of Marle and the two bear a startling resemblance. Along with her husband, King Guardia XXI, she sits in Guardia Castle as its ruler. Appearance Queen Leene positions her blond hair in a fancy knot pinned to her head. Lacy white gowns are what she is always depicted in, along with elbow-length gloves of the same color. Her sprite depicts a smaller version of these gloves and adds a bluish tinge to her usual white garments. In her official artwork, Leene wears a blue pendant around her neck. This Pendant very well may be the exact one bequeathed to Marle in the future. She wears a coral pin that is very dear to her. Biography Queen Leene is the bright, cheerful ruler and wife to King Guardia XXI in 600 A.D. She marries into the family in the year 590 A.D., and is present to send off Cyrus and Glenn to search for the Masamune and Hero's Badge. Her deep care for the two and others evidence a touching, considerate personality and kind disposition. During the year 600 A.D., she is kidnapped by Yakra as part of a plan to cause chaos in the Kingdom of Guardia; originally, she is to be found by intensively searching the Manolia Cathedral, but this is altered when Marle enters the Middle Ages from the Millennial Fair. She is then mistaken to be the queen, and the search is withdrawn. Leene meanwhile is interred in Manolia Cathedral, apparently to be eaten; after Marle disappears due to a , Crono, Lucca and Glenn quickly defeat him and released the queen. She expresses her gratitude, though Frog departs, feeling guilty for her abduction. When the King is badly injured in battle shortly after, Leene kneels by his side throughout his recovery. Later, she oversees the keeping of the Rainbow Shell within the castle and composed a letter to her descendant, Marle. The contents imply that at some point in her life she figures out that Marle is her descendant. Cyrus is able to rest in peace after learning that Leene is in good hands with Glenn. After the events of Chrono Trigger, the blacksmith Banta completes Leene's Bell, a copper bell commissioned by the King as a symbol of his love. It hangs in Leene Square. Later, the bell is replaced by Nadia's Bell, a silver duplicate of the original. Trivia *her name may be a cheek-in-tongue way of saying "lean", referencing her yielding disposition. Alternatively, "Leene" is a Germanic variant of Helene, coming from , whose kidnap sparked a famous war among the Trojans. *A decoy of Leene exists in Manolia Cathedral near the room with Magus' Statue. Alternatively, the second decoy of her exists in Fiendlord's Keep as a trap for Frog. Each player in the party is tempted by someone they deeply care for. Frog's illusion is Leene. *It is never mentioned how Queen Leene became aware of the dispute between King Guardia XXXIII and Marle, although discovering that Marle was her descendant could be inferred by their similar physical appearance. *In one ending of Chrono Trigger, Queen Leene marries Frog; and as such Marle and her father are transformed into anthropomorphic frogs. es:Reina Leene Category:Chrono Trigger Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Middle Ages Characters